<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幸不二】雨 by yangxizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858832">【幸不二】雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi'>yangxizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幸村生日贺文</p><p>*原创人物有 ooc算我的<br/>*快来体验先虐后甜的快乐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幸不二】雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村精市和不二周助都不喜欢雨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不是因为幸村的卷发会受潮气影响而变直，也不是因为不二的相机会被雨淋坏。只是因为他们二人是在一个雨夜里分的手，对这个天气实在是喜爱不起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">那晚的雨很大，砸在脸上很有质感。两个人都没有这份心情打伞，站在雨里，四目相对。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“幸村精市！我问你，你是不是真的要放弃我们？”不二的话回荡在空旷的街道里，雨顺着睫毛不断滚下来，几乎让人睁不开眼睛，“你想好了，我只问这一次。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">也真是奇怪，雨这么大，不二却感觉看见了从幸村眼眶里跌出来一颗泪，混着雨落下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他说了一句对不起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这三字隐晦又直白，让一切都不言而喻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二心想，此时幸村应该也能看见自己眼角涌出来的眼泪吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">透过雨幕，幸村把手里的长柄伞递了过来，不二没再多言语，狠狠抓过伞转身离开了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">整整五年他们都没再见面或联系，像是一个住到了北极，一个搬去了南极。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">直到幸村调到东京总公司，他在入职会上意外看见了穿着白衬衫的不二。他挽着袖口，敞着最上头的那颗扣子，温雅中又带着些不羁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们眼神交汇时，幸村有种错觉，他感觉不二的目光跟其他人一样陌生，却唯独少了一份好奇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">也是，自己已经没什么值得不二好奇的地方了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二听完上司发完言，又听完幸村的自我介绍，跟众人在适时的时机鼓掌欢迎。散会后随着人群走出来，回到自己的位置上，重新看起屏幕上的数据。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他单手戴上那副新配的防蓝光平光镜，修长的十指在键盘上敲打着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">邻座的女同事把椅子滑过来，咬着笔，“那个新来的幸村君看上去仪表堂堂的，好像业务能力也很厉害。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看了看她，打趣地笑笑，“知里对人家有好感？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“没有没有，”远江知里一下子红了脸，“你别乱说，小心我在你水里加柠檬片。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二用手捂住自己的茶杯口，赔笑道，“我错了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">因为两人分属于不同部门，除非是开大会，见面的机会不多。再加上幸村习惯自己带饭，不二习惯不吃饭，能遇到的概率更是少。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村这天正要去洗便当盒，突然看见不二裕太出现在楼层里，扶着自己哥哥从洗手间里走出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二裕太看到幸村先是一惊，紧接着瞪了幸村一眼，弄得他很莫名其妙。幸村见不二整个人无力地靠在弟弟身上，问他怎么了，又遭了一次裕太的瞪眼攻击。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不用你操心。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“需要我……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我送他去医院就好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二此时突然干呕了几下，裕太见状赶紧又把人搀回进了洗手间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远远的，远江端着一杯水走了过来，跟幸村点头问好后东张西望地问，“请问幸村君有没有看见……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">隔着门就传来不二裕太在卫生间里骂骂咧咧的声音，远江朝幸村笑了笑，用手敲了敲门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二裕太猛地拉开门，见来人是远江，一秒就把脸上凶巴巴的表情收敛了下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江笑笑，把手里的药和温水递了过去，说是吃了药再去医院会好一些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村把她这一套略显熟练的操作默默看在眼里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他暂且搁下疑问，把饭盒放在水槽上，趁着远江和裕太在一边闲聊，走进门去查看不二的情况。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二此时已经洗完了脸，在洗手池前站着观察有没有反复的趋势。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江这时出声督促着他把药吃下去，接过杯子时还对着不二裕太告状，“他还是不好好吃饭，觉得早饭吃得晚很了不起似的，中午又懒得挪屁股，只顾着睡午觉。你要不再试着离家出走一次？逼你哥哥按时吃饭。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">裕太笑笑，“有用的话我早这么做了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这段对话启发了幸村很多，他见不二去拿纸的步子有些无力，上前扶了一把。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">裕太不客气地扯开了幸村的手，“多谢。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这件事或多或少促进了幸村和远江的熟络程度。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二兄弟二人走后，幸村低头洗着自己的饭盒，听着站在旁边的远江讲述着不二胃溃疡的由来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“之前接了一个项目，因为是海外客户，有时差，老是接近饭点的时候要数据，周助就自告奋勇地揽下了这个活，坏习惯就是那个时候养成的……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我也劝过他很多次，但他不听，还很挑食，那段时间瘦了好多，也第一次犯了胃病，好在那个客户一两年后就走了……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“没想到他养成了习惯，早饭吃得又多又晚，午饭时间别人都去吃饭就他一个人在办公室里睡觉，我拉也拉不动。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村在远江叫不二名字的时候微抬了抬眼皮，随后又垂眼去洗饭盒去了，还把远江手里的杯子拿走一道洗了。他一边仔细搓着不二喝过水的杯沿，一边问，“你说的这个项目，是几年前接的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江回忆了一会儿，“五年前吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">身体恢复后，不二每天中午必定收到弟弟电话叫他去吃饭，他发现裕太还联合了远江作为眼线，两个人里应外合的，在饭点进行两侧夹击。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他安生饮食了一周，过不多久又恢复了老样子，在十二点准时往桌子上一趴，盖上条围巾，枕着靠垫睡下了。远江吃完饭回来，一把撩开不二的“城堡”，这次不骂反笑，“就知道你半途而废，起来，吃这个。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看着她的表情心里有点奇怪，又看了一眼便当盒里的饭菜，“这是什么？……竟然散发着诱人的香味？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江朝他摇摇食指，“据我观察，你喜欢吃辣。如果你按时吃饭，把胃养好，之后我就把辣度调高。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“真的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江笑吟吟地伸出小拇指，“拉钩？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二拿起筷子，说小孩子才搞这一套。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">年会的时候，远江玩骰子输了好几把，被罚喝酒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二很够意思，把她的酒全挡了，然后一溜烟冲去卫生间吐了。远江原本想跟上去看看，却被其他看戏的女同事拉住了，八卦地追问她究竟和不二是什么关系。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村不动声色地离了桌。推开洗手间的门，就看见不二在那里大吐特吐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他扯了一张纸，递过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二脸上还滴着水，没有要接的意思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两个人就这样在洗手池前僵持不下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">许久，不二绕开幸村，自己去扯了一张纸，还没来得及擦，就被幸村强行抵到墙上吻住。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二奋力推开幸村，“你干嘛？！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“亲你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二回了一句早知道不漱口了，还拿纸用力擦了擦嘴唇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看着那双蓝眼睛里的敌意，心里有些发酸，“你知道分手从来不是我的本意……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“够了，”不二听到这两个字就不耐烦起来，“都过去这么久了，没必要再提。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村缓缓垂下眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二泄愤似的把纸巾团成一团扔进垃圾桶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">第一次角度不对，没投进，他捡起来又扔了一回，却因为力道太大，纸团砸到筒盖反弹了出来，落在了幸村脚边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村忍不住笑了出来，见不二在瞪他便不笑了，弯腰去捡那团纸，问出了一个他好奇了许久的问题，“你和远江……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">咚咚咚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">门被扣响，把幸村的问题打断了。外头传来远江有些担忧的询问声，“周助，你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二侧过头看了看幸村，“我没事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江在外头哦了一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村上前了一步，不二忙退，捂住了自己的嘴，以为幸村又要玩霸王硬上弓的套路。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“没想到你居然……”幸村轻声说道，又摇了摇头，“算了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二这次没回避这个话题，皱眉道，“你别忘了，当初是你先放手的，我问过你的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村苦涩地笑笑，说了一个是字，顿了几秒才道，“远江是个不错的人。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">拉开门，二人就看见远江正在门口忧心忡忡地站着。樱粉色的裙摆被开门时的气流轻轻掀动，像一只扇翅飞舞的蝴蝶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他回头看了一眼幸村，轻轻嗯了一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江见里头的两人，放松了眉头，温柔一笑，“幸村君原来也在啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村朝她礼貌地报以一笑，把手里那团纸团揉了揉，精准得扔进了垃圾桶。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">天公不作美，聚餐完后居然下起了雨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">众人都对天气骂骂咧咧的，提车的去提车，没伞的都等在路边打车。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二撑起伞，正要和远江有说有笑的要送她去车站，余光瞥见一个背影正往大部队的反向走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">犹豫了三秒，他把伞递到远江手里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“抱歉，你先走吧，伞之后再还我就可以。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“雨这么大……周助！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二跑了过去，一把抓住幸村的胳膊，“你不是有车？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村已经淋了一会儿雨，衣服看上去糟透了。他将头发往后撩了撩，看清来人是不二后，回道，“喝了酒。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“打车啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不想。”说完还打了个酒嗝。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二还想再劝，但话到嘴边又觉得有些变扭。幸村突然伸出一只手接着从天上落下来的雨，“这雨……好像我们分手那天。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“幸村……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我不是故意要放弃你的，你明白吗？”幸村看着掌心里的雨水，自言自语道，“那时家人反对的声音让我觉得，或许你该找一个更能顺应世俗的人，这样或许能过得更自在一些……真幸运，竟被你找到了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">刚刚卫生间里的那一幕浮上心头，幸村突然心痛万分，脚一软，要往地上坐。不二一惊，眼疾手快地扶住了他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">看着眼前的幸村开始掩面啜泣，不二有些手足无措。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这完全在计划之外。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他立刻把外套脱下来，把幸村和自己都罩在衣服底下。雨声渐消，他在这片小小的空间里对着幸村道歉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“对不起，精市，你别哭了……我，我是故意气你的，我跟知里什么也没有。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一顿，“啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他一头雾水地抬头看向不二。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这五年，人来人往的，但不二都不为所动，心里想要的那个人却从没有变过。每每登高时，他总忍不住会往神奈川的方向望，好像能看见什么似的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">当幸村出现在公司里的时候，不二又惊又喜，但他掩饰得很好，像是早已从那段感情中走出来了似的，差点连自己都信了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江一开始没看出来，直到胃病复发那次，幸村告诉她不二的口味，她才意识到两个人是旧识。于是她跑去问不二幸村是不是之前那个一直放不下的前男友，不二大大方方地承认了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">她拍手叫好，说两个人真是有缘。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二又摇头，笑得有些难看，“不能把原先的问题解决……就算每天都见面，也没什么用。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“是这样没错，”远江想了想，又道，“诶，我有一个主意……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“ 但说无妨。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二大致给幸村讲了讲他和远江的计划，见幸村脸色忽明忽暗，语气一转，选择走卖惨路线。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你当初分手的时候那么决绝，再见面，我肯定要表现出过得很好的样子，不然……”他轻叹一口气，“不然你一定会笑话我还停在原地。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村抹去脸上的水，看了看头顶的衣服，又看了看不二，久久才说，“你可真是要气死我了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二接连说了几声对不起，幸村没多废话，捧住他的脸就狠狠吻了上去。双唇缠绵完，不二把额头凑过去跟幸村的额头贴着，问幸村之前的那个导致他们分手的问题怎么办。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“耗着，”幸村答道，“耗到天荒地老，耗到没有任何人会来阻止我们为止。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……拉钩？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村伸出手来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我说……你们俩要在雨里跪多久啊？”看足苦情戏的远江打着伞走了过来，把两人都罩在伞下，“赶紧回去洗个热水澡吧，感冒发烧的就麻烦了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村拉着不二站了起来，顺势接过那把长柄伞，觉得有些眼熟，多看了几眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二会意道，“我从没有扔掉过你给我的任何东西。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村品着不二眼里的笑意，觉得五年的光阴似乎并没有带走什么东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“好了！”远江在深情对视的两人中间打了几下响指，“你们回去再演苦情戏也不迟。这样，我叫辆车回家，伞留给你们，麻烦两位赶紧回去洗澡换衣服睡觉，明天早上公司还要开视频会议，你们两个别缺席。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“知里，”不二说道，“我现在看着你，特像妈妈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江啧了一声，愤愤夺过伞走远了去打车。幸村笑着把衣服再次撑起来，喊不二钻进来避雨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二回幸村家住了一晚，二人有辱远江的嘱托，双双光荣感冒。不二因为喝了太多酒的关系，早上头疼欲裂到了爬不起来的地步，幸村则是带着浓浓的鼻音参加了第二天的会议。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江看着幸村有些浮肿的脸上透着藏不住的喜悦，她明白，这两个在大雨里失散的人，在时隔多年后却被另一场雨冲回到了一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">散会后，她递给幸村一盒感冒药，“以后周助就要麻烦你多担待了，你……在午饭的事情上多操操心，还有他晚上睡眠不太好，也多留心留心。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看了看药，又看了看远江。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“周助说得对，你身上的确有一股母爱的气息。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">远江不耐地挥挥手，示意幸村赶紧走。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">费了一番工夫，二人搬到了一起，开始了同居生活。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">二人重新喜欢上了雨季，在雷雨夜里被吵得睡不着的时候，还会一起坐到飘窗上看闪电，听雷鸣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村没有再让不二落下过一顿饭，不二也没有再让幸村淋过一次雨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">虽然短期内还无法举行婚礼，但幸村和不二都明白，他们会像所有结婚誓词里说的那样，相亲相爱，直到死亡将他们分开。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">End.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>叨逼叨：</p><p>如果本文是篇应试作文，我想应该是这样的。</p><p>简答题：你认为家人反对在一起的幸不二世界是怎样的？（35分）</p><p>我之前所有的AU里，双方的家人对两个人的情感关系都是抱着宽容接受的态度的。但就在某一个雨天，我在公交车上听着一首悲伤的慢歌，突然有了这篇的灵感。<br/>事事顺利是不现实的，我承认之前写的都很理想主义（嘻嘻），所以我这次尝试着把家人反对的设定放在他们俩身上，想看看会产生怎样的火花，结果没想到他们照样走到了一起。<br/>由此可得：幸不二是真的👍<br/>写到后面，甚至还产生了一种喜剧的感觉？？？<br/>本篇作为幸村的生贺文之一，希望能博你一乐，另一篇为车，文末我就不多bb了，大家冲就完事了<br/>最后祝幸村：年年有不二 岁岁有周助！</p><p> </p><p>感谢阅读 我们下次再见咯🎂＼(･∀･*)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>